


Wrap your body on my mind

by Tita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Collars, Dom/sub, Hickeys, Jealousy, M/M, Mirror Sex, Possesive Louis, Rimming, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/pseuds/Tita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you know how that hickey thing bothers me?” Louis chooses to start, not wanting to spring the strong stuff on Harry right away.<br/>He gets a nod from Harry, whose eyes search his with an unspoken question.<br/>“Well, I was googling some stuff online,” Louis continues, “and I came across these collars that people use to, uh, remember who they belong to. Like, sexually?</p><p>Harry's a vampire who doesn't bruise, Louis is his possessive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap your body on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I'd be doing this again, but this was sitting on my drafts and I thought why not?. A huge thanks to Sping1924 for the quick betaing, you were a lifesaver! Title from DKLA by Troye Sivan.

“Fuck, _Lou_ ,” Harry whines below Louis, hips stuttering and eyes screwed shut.

Louis has him pinned down, thighs bracketing Harry’s slim ones and crotches temptingly close, the space between them disappearing with every frantic thrust of Harry’s. They’re on the couch, house empty, hearts accelerating, and Louis wants to completely devour him. With their shirts already on the floor, he latches his mouth onto the tempting spot of skin stretched taut over Harry’s collarbone, sucking hard.

Harry moans and throws his head back, eyes still closed in pleasure and hand coming up to twist around Louis’s hair, prompting him to tease the skin with delicate nibbles. When he pulls away the skin is still white as ever, the only traces of his ministrations present in the way Harry’s eyes have become glassy and unfocused.

Brow furrowed, Louis focuses on  another spot, closing his lips around it and putting all he has into it. Harry’s whimpers are evidence of his effort as he swirls his tongue over it, both to soothe Harry and to taste his salty cool skin, but when he pulls away, there’s nothing. _Again_.

Huffing, Louis hides his face in the crook of Harry’s shoulder, hand coming down to cup Harry’s boxer-clad dick, anxious to know if  at least some of his actions are leaving noticeable results.

Harry clucks his tongue and speaks in a fond tone, voice creating a rumble in his chest that slightly shakes Louis.

“You _know_ I don’t bruise,” he breathes out, back arching as Louis slips his hand into his boxers and grips the base of his cock, stroking upwards once and then stopping.

“Doesn’t mean I like it,” Louis grumbles, tightening his grip and moving his fist up minimally, giving Harry short bursts of pleasure that he has no power over. “Fucking vampire gifts.”

Harry chokes out a laugh, voice taken by the way Louis teases him, but eyes giving Louis the usual look of fed up fondness.

“You do love my strength though,” he reminds him, and his eyes are playful now, making Louis think of how much he _does_ like being manhandled every once in a while. He ruts up harder against Harry at the thought.

“Shut up.”

*

They’re at a bar the next time it happens, sipping on martinis and hanging out with the rest of the boys. Harry’s sitting by Louis’s side on the booth, Niall, Liam and Zayn on the opposite one and completely oblivious to the hand Louis is slowly inching up Harry’s leg.

“So I just told her I had a very common face,” Zayn says, concluding his story about how a girl had told him he looked very similar to a museum painting dating back to the sixteen hundreds.

The whole table laughs, Louis joining in. He loves vampire stories, always has a good time when Harry or Zayn dish out the best ones, though he’s a bit distracted today. The low lighting of the bar and the Arctic Monkeys record playing has got him in a mischievous mood, plus he and Harry had been about to get to the good stuff when Niall had called to go out.

Louis shifts his hand to a higher spot, pinky grazing Harry’s dick slyly. It’s not hard, but he can tell Harry’s on his way there, the knowledge that they’re in public adding that extra bit of arousal. He’s about to lay his whole hand on Harry’s length when Liam speaks up, interrupting his train of thought.

“Someone’s caught that lady’s eye,” Liam comments, an amused quality to his tone as he points over to the bar. All the other four turn around in time to notice a leggy blonde eying their table, eyes hungrily set on Harry.

Louis tightens his hold immediately, scooching over until there’s not a single place where their sides aren’t touching. The other boys chant a dramatic ‘ohh’ and Louis scoffs, trying not to make a show out of his (hopefully) subtle claiming of Harry.

“Better watch out, Lou,” Niall jokes, shoulder nudging Zayn who laughs.

“Harry’s quite the wanted man.”

“And that bird is banging,” Liam adds, this time glancing over to her with a whole other purpose.

Harry’s laughing by Louis’s side, completely careless of the stranger’s gaze but it does nothing to calm Louis’s bout of jealousy. He’s usually easygoing about jokes the boys make, but this woman isn’t a friend, and the way she’s still appraising Harry even as Louis clings to him is putting him on edge.

“Got nothing to worry about, Lou,” Harry mutters quietly, the words low enough so only they can hear, “Her ass isn’t even half of yours.”

Louis chuckles and swats Harry on the chest, trying and failing to let it go. He wants to carry on with the fun they’re having, but he feels her eyes boring into his back where he blocks her view of Harry.

Fed up, he moves his thigh over Harry’s and rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling in and relaxing slightly when he catches a whiff of Harry’s familiar cologne, the one _he_ gave him. The corner of his eye still catches the woman watching though, and it irritates him further. Can’t she see the way he’s practically draping over Harry? It’s not that hard to get by the way he’s moving more and more of his weight onto Harry, not a hair of space between them. There’s nothing platonic about it, but just to prove a point Louis leans in and bites at the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder, tongue lapping over the skin soothingly as Harry whimpers.

The boys, who’d carried on with their chat as Louis draped himself over Harry, halt the conversation at the sound and roll their eyes when they notice the way Louis is practically sitting on Harry’s lap. At Zayn’s suggestion they guys leave the booth for the bar, though before going their friend remarks slyly “Possessive much, Lou?” to which Louis waves a dismissive hand.

Now that they’re alone, or as much as they can in a corner booth of a sort of crowded bar, Louis spares no time before sucking hard on the skin he’d been nuzzling before. Harry moans obscenely as he clutches at Louis’s hair, making him smirk. _Mine_ , he thinks as he relocates to another spot, this time with  no other motive but to make Harry moan. Louis wants to mark him, to leave traces of himself all over Harry for everyone to see, for everyone to realize who has claimed the amazing prize that is his boyfriend.

Louis is so lost in the thought that when faced with the unchanged white skin he’s thrown off for a second before remembering Harry’s a vampire and no, they don’t bruise. He leans back and crosses his arms, angry at the fact that he can’t do something as simple as give his boy a love bite. Harry, who has his eyes closed from the surprise lust attack, waits during a beat for the ministrations to come back before he opens his eyes, Louis letting out a frustrated huff.

Harry laughs, like actually _laughs._ “Oh, come on Lou, not again.”

There’s a pleading lilt to his voice, a needy undercurrent that’s made more evident by the way Harry’s half hard dick pushes against Louis’s thigh. He doesn’t mean to be so stupid, but his inability to somehow claim Harry, which bothers him daily, is made impossible to overcome when faced with the jealousy of another person wanting Harry. Louis just wants her, and any other person  who’s eyed Harry since they first walked in, to realize he’s taken not just by anyone, but by someone who gives him what he _needs_. To show them that he can take care of his baby in every aspect and will continue to forever.

At his prolonged silence Harry cups Louis’s cheek and lifts his head up, their eyes meeting.

“You know I’m only yours,” he says sincerely, and the words cut through Louis’s possessive bullshit, reminding him of the important things like how lucky he is to have such a wonderful boy who loves him so fiercely.

Louis nods and kisses him tenderly, lust forgotten as he slowly strokes Harry’s cheek with his thumb. However, when they pull away Harry’s lips go straight to his ear, grazing his earlobe as he whispers playfully.

“You _can_ still have me in the bathroom, though,” Harry informs him, eyes looking at Louis with a thrilled twinkle. “Show them all what you do to me.”

And that’s exactly the reason they belong with each other, Louis thinks, as he nods and pecks Harry one more time before getting up and tugging him along to the loo.

There is one stall in there and it’s luckily free, both of them going into it before locking the door, Louis crowding Harry against it. Their lips meet again, but this time with more intent, Louis biting down on Harry’s bottom lip and thriving off the way it makes his hips roll. There’s no finesse to it, just need and want and the knowledge that it’ll lead to something this time.

It’s not the most romantic of settings, but Louis still manages to feel completely at ease as his tongue slides teasingly against Harry’s, tracing the tips of his fangs and making Harry shudder.

“C’mon,” Harry pleads as Louis breaks the kiss and trails kisses down the side of his throat, thinking about how  exactly he wants to ravish his boy today.

They’re both hard by now, close together and rubbing deliciously thanks to the firm hand Louis has on Harry’s lower back. He doesn’t want to drag it out too much, but the way Harry’s rutting against him almost primally has him too hot, too close to the edge. The noises don’t help either, short, shaky breaths on his part and constant, long whimpers on Harry’s.

It’s when Harry twists just right and Louis has to physically pull away to avoid coming that he decides that this won’t do. It isn’t enough to quench his need to give Harry just what he needs. Instead, he takes advantage of the distance and sinks to his knees, the cold bathroom tiles ignored as Harry outright moans at the image.

Pleased, Louis runs the tip of his tongue against the raised hardness of Harry’s dick, clearly outlined in his skin  tight jeans. He knows it’s a teasing touch, barely pressing through many layers, but Harry still reacts to it, taking anything he’ll get. It’s so hot, the idea that Harry’s starved for his touch even after mere seconds of not having it, that Louis has to distract himself by licking a good stripe, the rough jean fabric completely different from the welcoming heat of Harry’s mouth.

The teasing is not appreciated by Harry, who whines and pushes his hips forward, prompting Louis to lay a firm hand on them to still him. He wants this at his own teasing pace, at one that’ll have Harry desperate to come and screaming his name for anyone to hear. Therefore, he unzips Harry’s jeans very slowly, pushing them down just enough to reveal Harry’s dick, no briefs underneath .

“Naughty,” Louis comments, running his hands lightly over Harry’s thighs, eyes feasting on the hard length in front of him. “I wonder what your lady friend would think.”

Harry swallows forcibly, eyes shut and head thrown back against the door. “Lou- _please_ ,”

He breathes out, voice already gone before Louis has done anything but gently breathe on his cock, ominous and unfulfilling. And yes, Louis knows that with Harry’s superhuman abilities he could race out the door right now and seem unaffected to the rest of the world, but the fact that he allows himself not to do it, to fall apart and show himself at his most human, Louis treasures that.

“If you ask nicely,” he responds with a teasing tilt of the mouth before gripping the base of Harry’s cock and wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking lightly as Harry takes in a harsh breath he doesn’t remember is unneeded.

Harry’s heavy and wonderful in his mouth, but Louis backtracks, tongue tracing the underside of Harry’s cock before moving further down, lips dragging slowly over the sensitive skin of Harry’s balls. He remains there for a second, nipping and sucking at the pale skin of Harry’s inner thigh, getting soft sighs and gentle pushes towards his dick from Harry. Louis is giving him a lot and then almost nothing. From fast to slow, so quickly that every sensation is unexpected, a touch there or a graze here. Harry’s moans and shivers more than validate Louis’s technique.

His hand is still slowly stroking Harry, because he’s not completely deaf to his soft pleads and the way his hips stutter almost rhythmically, a show of how affected he really is. Louis thinks about going even lower and rimming Harry, slowly tracing him with his tongue and dragging it out, filling the bathroom with the lovely, throaty moans he knows he can get when he does it. It’s a very attractive idea, but with one glance at Harry’s bitten-red lips and the way his mouth is hanging open, eyes screwed shut, Louis decides against it, taking pity in his boy.

It doesn’t take much once Louis has Harry properly in his mouth, tongue flat against the underside and lips tight around him, sinking lower until they meet his hand. Harry doesn’t move, knows all too well Louis likes to do it his way, taking him all the way and swallowing around him. Everything he feels is Harry then, the heady scent to the deep moans and it’s a lot, makes Louis himself a little lost as he takes Harry’s dick as far as he can, feeling it all up to the back of his throat.

Harry’s fingers tangle in his hair as a warning, making him notice how his moans have sped up in the last few minutes, going from very low to desperate and whiny. In anticipation, Louis pulls back and focuses on the tip, feeling Harry tense up at the onslaught of sensations.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry pants, hands still tightly holding Louis by the hair. “Gonna come, _shit,_ I’m coming.”

Harry’s knees buckle when he says it, Louis swallowing around him until Harry’s moans are more pain than pleasure. They’re both completely debauched, Harry obviously messy and glassy eyed, Louis most likely sporting crazy hair and tell-tale red lips. It’s exactly what he’d wanted, to have Harry looking like sin all because of him. It’s evident, ten times better than any love bite he could have purposefully given, and the possessive thoughts are all it takes to bring Louis off, pants quickly unbuttoned and fist relentless around his dick.

They take a few moments to get their bearings, Harry helping Louis up with a small smile, hand moving to cup his cheek and bring their mouths together, his appreciative sound at the taste something Louis’s not sure he can take right then. Unlocking the stall they both tumble out, sated and wrapped up in each other, the walk to the booth making Harry’s shyness worse as everyone can now see.

The boys, who’d come back from the bar to the booth, roll their eyes and punch Louis playfully, but nothing beats the fact that when he glances over to where the girl was, he sees her blushing and with her head down, staring angrily at her drink.

*

There’s something insanely intimate about Harry feeding off Louis that he can’t quite pinpoint. It may be the way he’s draped all over him, the weight comfortable and space between them nonexistent, or how Harry drags his lips around the area on Louis’s neck before doing anything, the touches gentle and loving. Whatever it is, it never fails to make Louis shudder, the combination of the actual feeling and the knowledge that he’s nurturing Harry, helping him when he can’t get to the alternative animal blood and making him strong. It's insanely dangerous, letting what after all is an insanely strong creature be in such a life threatening position, but Louis knows Harry would never hurt him. He’s got two and a half years of commitment and an impending promise to turn him in the future as proof, though his body doesn’t know that, spikes his blood with adrenaline every time Harry’s fangs graze his skin.

They’ll do it during sex sometimes, add to the sensation by having it be the thing that brings them over the edge, Louis due to the intimacy and Harry from the onslaught of sensations and the mix of Louis’s endorphins with his. Right now is not the case though, as they’re on the couch of Harry’s incredibly posh house (or their house, since he’d moved in a few months ago), forgotten television match playing in the background, no sexy activities underway. Harry's been pliant the whole day, cuddling under Louis’s arm or all over him, only leaving the couch to pee or bring them some mouthwatering food. It’s lazy, just how Sundays should be, and Louis wouldn’t wish it any other way.

When Harry’s done, he swipes his tongue over the spot to close it and rests his head on Louis’s shoulder.

“Love you,” he says, voice syrupy and slow as he gets the words out.

Louis smiles. “Love you too,” he answers, hand coming up to gently massage at Harry’s scalp, tugging on the springy bits he loves and sinking his fingers deep. Harry makes an almost purring sound and Louis laughs in disbelief at how someone that should be scary, the ‘oh so mighty vampire’ is more of a cat than an actual dangerous being.

It’s like this, lazy and quietly being with Harry, that Louis remembers something he’d been meaning to talk about. He’d wanted just this setting  to bring it up, and this time seems as good as any.

“So, you know how that hickey thing bothers me?” He chooses to start, not wanting to spring the strong stuff on Harry right away. It’s not the most comfortable thing, to voice his insecurities like this, but he figures it’s for the greater good if Harry likes his proposition.

He gets a nod from Harry, whose eyes search his with an unspoken question.

“Well, I was googling some stuff online,” Louis continues, holding in a laugh at the face Harry makes when the word internet comes out of his mouth. It’s an understandable but nonetheless hilarious wariness. “And I came across these collars that people use to, uh, _remember_ who they belong to. Like, sexually? I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

Louis shakes his head and looks away as Harry continues to be silent, every second making him feel more and more awkward. He’d been mesmerized when coming across the thin, mostly black straps on the internet, had browsed hours and hours until he’d found the perfect one for Harry. It was faux leather with a thin lace border on each side, delicate but dangerous and exactly for Harry. Louis had been unable to help himself, and the collar now rests in his bedside table, pushed far back and haunting him now that Harry’s let the heavy silence go on.

“No, _no,_ Lou,” is the first thing that he says, breaking the silence with words that are not really that reassuring. “Explain it, I wanna know more if it’s something that you want.”

Louis searches Harry’s eyes, trying to see if it really is curiousness or if he just wants to please Louis. Collaring is something that requires both participants to be on the same page, so Louis doesn’t want this to be Harry giving him what he wants, it needs to be both of them.

“It’s basically these dog collars, but for people. There’s all sort of ones but I just thought it could be  a sort of replacement, you know? Like, okay, I can’t give you hickeys but you’re still _mine_ in that way.”

Harry nods along as Louis tries to explain it the best he can, only asking a question once Louis finishes rambling.

“Is it all the time or just for sex?”

The question actually makes Louis pause since he hadn’t thought about it, but once he does, it’s pretty clear to him what the answer is.

“Well, it’d be too odd for every day,” he says, not liking the idea of Harry wearing something so intimate for everyone to see. “Plus, I’m not _that_ crazy possessive, am I?”

“Oh no, definitely not,” Harry answers sarcastically, laughing at the end as Louis shoves him lightly.

“Tosser,” Louis calls him, still unsure about Harry’s feelings towards the idea of collars. “So what do you say?”

He asks it with uncertainty, a tiny spark of hope in his chest as Harry begins to speak.

“I think I like it, like knowing that I’m yours, yeah?” His green eyes bearing into Louis’s and Harry’s words make his stomach flutter. “And I know it means a lot to you, so it’d be another way of being good to you, _for_ you. You know I love being good.”

Louis smiles. “My good boy,” he agrees, hand letting go of Harry’s hair and trailing down his back.

A short silence settles over them then, neither too sure about what to do now. Noticing this and thinking that he might as well since they’re at it, Louis tells Harry he kind of already bought one.

“Really?” Harry asks, sitting up with an excited sparkle to his eye.

“Yeah, I’ve had it in my bedside table for more than a week,” Louis confirms, not embarrassed with the confession now that he sees how eager Harry is, his eyes shifting to the stairs that lead to their room. “Wanna go get it?” He asks, knowing the answer but still laughing when Harry’s response is to stand up and race up the stairs. He’s always been too eager about presents and new toys, and having the collar be a combination of both seems to have amplified it.

Louis takes the remote and turns off the match, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes for a minute, thanking whatever deity is responsible for having landed such an amazing person in his life.

They’d met by at a party where Louis had picked up Harry, intending to have a one night stand and never look back, but something about Harry had captivated him.  Even when he’d realized that his boyfriend ate his meat a lot rawer and kinda sparkled in the sun. It’d been a bit rough, facing this new reality that’d once been fantasy, but he’d already fallen way too hard to walk away by then, so they moved past it and into this chill life where Harry lifts him too easily and has loads of money he spends on a begrudged Louis. It’s really not as complicated as books make it seem.

Reluctantly getting up, Louis heads up the stairs, wondering what’s taking a vampire with super speed this long. When gets to the room the door is open and in clear view is Harry, standing in front of the mirror with the collar on, admiring it. With his slender fingers running over the fabric, he seems mesmerized, doesn’t even notice Louis leaning on the door and watching him.

It’s quite obvious that he likes it from the way his eyes never stray from the piece around his neck, and how his joggers don’t really hide the fact that he’s half hard already. Louis doesn’t make a sound as he comes up behind Harry, wraps his arms around him and feels his boy tense before melting into Louis’ embrace. .

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear me,” Louis says quietly, looking at Harry in the mirror.

“I did,” Harry replies, eyes soft but lips turned into a shy smile, “I was just a little preoccupied,” he continues, referring to the collar.

Louis chuckles and finally asks, “Do you like it?” mouth conveniently at the height of Harry’s ear, chin propped up on his shoulder so he too can watch Harry’s amazement.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out, tracing the lacy border. “It’s so pretty.”

Louis smiles and tightens his hands around Harry’s hips.

“Just like you.”

The words make Harry smile in the most amazing, bashful way, and he moves his free hand to lay it over one of Louis’s, thumb caressing it slowly. It’s soft and intimate, both of them watching their reflection and marveling on the effects of such a would-be-silly thing as the collar. Louis doesn’t want it to end, but at the same time Harry’s pupils are blown out, eyes glassy and unfocused. He seems to be getting harder the longer they stand like this, and Louis has never been particularly good at denying Harry anything, much less of the sexual kind, so he moves his hand lower on Harry’s chest, fingers grazing the top of his sweats.

His eyes are closed as Louis plays with the hairs there, touches light over his skin. He doesn’t want to rush it but Harry’s already so hard he can’t help but tug at the hairs once, smile at the way Harry’s body jolts. He’s got his eyes trained in the mirror, as does Harry, and getting to see every bit of his reaction when Louis dips his hands under the sweats is immensely satisfying, blown out pupils and red, bitten lips on full display.

“Want me to get you off babe?” Louis asks, lips grazing Harry’s ear as his fingers stroke his cock slowly, a gentle foreshadowing of what’s to come.

Harry shivers and nods slowly, his eyes still fixed on the collar. If Louis had known what it would do to Harry, he’d have bought one long ago. He can’t help but marvel now at how strongly he’s reacting to it. If he's not careful it’s going to be over really soon, so he starts off by adding pressure to his fingers, now stroking Harry with intent, thumb teasingly suggesting he’s going to properly grip him when he isn’t really, not yet. He thrives off riling him like this, getting Harry to the way he is now, but he’s never done it this quickly, lost himself in Louis after only a few touches.

“Let’s go to the bed, yeah? Wanna take care of you properly,” Louis suggests, lifting his hand from Harry’s sweats to his hand and tugging softly, meeting unexpected resistance. Confused, he searches for Harry’s face, finds him hesitating, eyes shifting from the bed to the mirror.

Louis needs no words from him to find the right thing to say.

“You can still watch from the bed, babe, I promise.”

“Yeah?” Harry checks, his voice low and hotter than it has any right to be.

Louis nods slowly, making sure his dazed boy gets it. “Get to watch how I eat you out and then fuck you in your collar for being a good boy, my good boy.”

He pauses to catch the way Harry nearly goes boneless at the words, a moan escaping his lips at the plans Louis has laid out for them.

“Sounds good?” Louis checks nonetheless, needing to make sure this is not too much, that the way it teeters on overwhelming is good and not terrifying. The way Harry takes a deep breath and his eyes meet Louis’s for a very enthusiastic nod are enough for him to tug his boy onto the bed and into a well overdue kiss.

Taking a moment in order not to come at  the sight of Harry laid out on their bed, Louis gives him a few more pecks, sneaking in a ‘love you’ in between breathless kisses. It’s a bit too tame for the way they’re in though, both their cocks hard and aching for real touches, so Louis props himself up in order to get a full view of his face and to speak without the immediate distraction of Harry’s plump lips.

“Turn around babe, on your hands and knees,” Louis instructs him, almost laughing at the way Harry rushes to do so, his back arched and bum sticking out deliciously. It takes all of Louis’s willpower not to put his mouth on it right away, but there’s something that needs to be done first.

Threading his fingers through Harry’s curls, Louis gently tugs on them, lifting his head enough for Harry to catch his reflection, to get the way he’s presented for Louis, open and claimed and _his_. He knows it’s the right thing to do by the way Harry’s response is immediate, almost like he’d forgotten about the collar, lost himself to the feeling and failed to notice the meaningful piece of leather wrapped around his neck.

“You like that baby? Know that you’re all mine when you’re like this, so desperate,” Louis says, knowingly noticing Harry’s erratic thrusts into the air at his words.

“Lou,” Harry cries softly, shaking his bum restlessly and looking back at him pleadingly.

Louis gets it, how much the sight is when they’re still clothed, plus he’s teased him enough, so he pulls his own shirt and joggers off, getting to work on Harry’s. Thankfully, he’s not wearing any shirt or briefs, so as Louis pulls off his sweats he’s completely naked and all his to take.

“You’ve been so good for me. Deserve a little attention, don’t you?” Louis asks, not expecting a reply as he pries Harry’s cheeks apart and takes a small lick, letting him get used to the sensation.

Harry’s reaction is immediate, a groan echoing through the room as Louis continues his attention, unable to stop now that he’s had a taste. For as much as Harry likes rimming, Louis can hardly say it’s a hardship to indulge him, not with the way he gets so into it, loving how vulnerable Harry makes himself during it, how close they feel. After the feeding a while back, it’s so much, so good.

Swirling his tongue and giving Harry broad stripes over his hole, Louis’s whole face gets messy but he doesn’t mind it, can hardly think about anything else but the noises Harry’s making, whimpers and moans flowing constantly from his lips. He’s giving it his all from the start, has never known how to take it slow when it comes it Harry. It’s especially worse with rimming, when Harry’s there, open and willing.

“Taste so good baby, you’re  all mine to eat out whenever I want,” Louis breathes out when he pulls away to catch his breath, marveling at the way Harry’s gaze is fixed on his reflection as Louis dips the tip of his finger into him.

“Only yours,” Harry answers, and he sounds so wrecked that Louis has to grip the base of his cock strongly to hold off his orgasm.

He hums in agreement. “And now everyone knows,” he reminds Harry, reaching out to tug at the collar, choking on air at the way Harry simply comes then and there, with only Louis’s word, the collar, and the bare tip of a finger.

Harry slips into the mattress as he comes, a drawn out moan covering the stunned silence Louis has left. When a few seconds have passed, Harry turns his head and looks at Louis pleadingly.

“‘M sorry I came. I wanna be a good boy but it was so hot, couldn’t help it Lou.”

He sounds so sorry, is the thing, which just won’t do, not when it’s one of the hottest things Louis has ever seen.

“Oh no baby, don’t apologize, I loved it,” he reassures him, draping himself over Harry to peck him on the lips softly. “You were so overwhelmed with being mine you came almost untouched, that’s amazing.”

If Harry could blush, Louis is certain he’d be red as a tomato right now, glowing from the praise he loves getting after coming.

“Still want you to fuck me, though, _please_ ,” Harry begs, a desperate look crossing his face, like he thinks Louis is able to resist him asking for it when he hasn’t come yet and he has him splayed out, whining.

“Of course, you’ve been so good for me you’ve earned it,” Louis agrees, stretching out towards the bedside table and grabbing the mango lube Harry loves.

“Need you on your hands and knees again baby, okay?” He checks, helping Harry as he gets up onto trembling hands and immediately looks up to find his reflection again. Watching his boy watch himself get fucked seems too hot to be possible right now, and yet it’s about to happen.

Louis brings his lube covered fingers to Harry’s spit slick hole, can’t resist getting a few more licks in before he sinks his first finger in, relishing in Harry’s whimper. He’s not too tight, not after coming like he’s just done, so Louis sinks in another finger, has to take a few breaths to will himself to relax and not shoot all over the place at the sight of Harry stretched for him.

“You like my fingers?” Louis asks, knowing the answer but need it as reassurance that Harry still wants to do it, wants to push himself in order to please him.

“Don’t want them, want your cock,” is all Harry answers, pushing back onto Louis’s hand and fucking himself roughly on them. Louis stills his hips with a gentle hand on his waist.

“Be patient, love, don’t want you hurting yourself,” he reminds him, scissoring his fingers and putting the tip of the third one in, hungrily watching the way Harry’s hole swallows them up, messy and stretched just for him. He then slowly adds the third one up to the knuckle and thrusts shallowly a few times.

Harry whines but otherwise stays still, to which Louis praises him, taking his unoccupied hand and caressing the small of his back, trailing it downwards and finding Harry already hard and dripping, his cock messy with come.

“Always so hard for me, such a good boy,” Louis adds, thrusting his fingers in a couple times before deeming it enough and slicking up his cock, lining it up with Harry’s entrance but not yet pushing in.

“Please,” Harry breathes out, body curving so that his ass sticks out even more than before, his gaze set on the mirror and willpower focused on not sinking himself onto Louis’s cock. They both know he likes being a good boy too much for him to ever do that though, so Louis takes a few moments to admire it all: the need written all over Harry’s raw, bitten lips, the collar sitting on Harry's throat like it belongs there, and Louis behind him, strong and all he needs to come undone right then and there.

He’s been waiting for so long that he caves in and sinks his cock into Harry, slowly at first and then quicker once Harry lets out a satisfied groan. It’s almost too much at once, threatening to pull Louis over the edge before he can even get a full thrust in, but he remains still and resorts to talking instead.

“You’re taking my cock so well baby,” Louis says, bending so that his next words come out against the skin of Harry’s nape, which should be covered in sweat but isn’t, is still lovely and soft like the rest of him.

“Fuck me,” Harry urges, dragging the last word so it turns into a moan as Louis pulls back and thrusts into him, his whole length stretching Harry’s hole so enticingly he knows exactly how little he’s got until he can’t starve off his orgasm any longer.

Louis gives it to him in earnest then, figuring they’ve both waited enough. He shifts the angle so he’s hitting Harry’s prostate relentlessly, and it’s so good he loses himself to it, to the way he’s punching moans out of Harry with every amazing drag, to how the mirror is right there, revealing the way they’re so intimately connected, one belonging to the other and vice versa. Louis is obviously affected by the collar, that’s why he’d bought it the first time, so seeing it does make a current run through his spine, but it’s nothing to the way that Harry still hasn’t let it out of his sight, has his gaze so set on it Louis would be worried were it not by the rhythmic sounds of pleasure.

“You like that baby? Getting fucked in your collar?” Louis asks, voice coming out breathless due to the way he’s putting his all into thrusting into Harry just right. It must be working, for Harry’s arms are shaking so much they cave, and he’s left ass up, head on his hands and the angle for the mirror so awkward he reaches up and touches the collar, always needing to know it’s there.

That does it the most for Louis, not hearing but seeing just how much Harry loves knowing he belongs to him.

‘“Gonna come now, paint you all over in my come,” Louis says before pulling himself out of Harry and stroking a couple times, shooting his come all over Harry’s lower back and ass. It makes such a good vision he has half a mind to take a picture of it, but Harry’s still hard and whining at the feeling of Louis’s come on him, so Louis slowly turns him over and gets him off with his hand, whispering about how good of a boy he is, how lovely he’s been to Louis.

It doesn’t take much, and when he comes he does it so hard it reaches up to his chin, streaking his whole chest with evidence of how good Louis makes him feel. If anything, it’s a definite ego booster.

“Alright?” Louis asks Harry, cradling him into his arms and guiding them away from the wet spot (that only really belongs to Louis, seeing as Harry doesn’t really sweat).

“Yeah, a bit tired is all,” Harry answers, looking up from Louis’s chest with bleary eyes. He’s still got the collar on, and Louis reaches towards it to take it off but Harry makes a displeased noise, clutching it in his fingers and hiding his face into Louis’s chest.

“Don’t want to take it off yet,” he explains, and Louis nods, not understanding entirely but completely fine with it. If it makes Harry happy he’ll ask about it later when they’re not all spent and dirty with come that Louis begins to wipe off with a bedside tissue.

“That’s okay love, no problem,” he reassures Harry nonetheless, not wanting him to think they’re on different pages with his new thing. Louis is definitely hoping with a repeat with this one.

When they’re drifting off a few moments later, Harry mumbles a short explanation into Louis’s skin.

“Makes me feel safe, is all.”

*

In the morning, Louis helps Harry take it off with careful fingers, and they talk about it, about how hot it is for the both of them, about the implications of this new aspect of their relationship and how far they’re willing to take it. The conversation ends in an agreement and a second round of very enthusiastic sex.

It remains this special thing between just the two of them.

(Or at least it does until Liam’s wandering hands find it after a round of kitchen sex, asking if they’re planning on adopting a dog. Neither one gets to explain until after a minute of embarrassed laughter.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The fic post](http://latitta.tumblr.com/post/136472101242/wrap-your-body-on-my-mind-by-tita-so-you-know) if you wanna reblog.  
>  If you feel like stopping by for a chat, my tumblr's latitta.


End file.
